Corpse Park Cp x Sp
by SallyLoveMuffin
Summary: South park characters break logic and go corpse park. But who takes the southparkians place? Rated M for deaths violence and lemons Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

In a little place like Southpark, Things spread wildly. Popular things especially. When pewdiepie started playing corpse party everyone went crazy over it. Kyle and Stan didn't like pewdiepie. So they were left out of the circuit. Since Cartman got popular and stopped talking with the loners, they have exactly no idea whats going on anymore.

Kenny told them little bits. He was always with Bebe. Hittin' her up all the time like the whore she is. But its whatever. Not whatever to Kyle anyway. He's a bit heartbroken that Cartman never comes around to insult him. He didn't mind the ginger or jew insults. But ignoring him and never seeing him was the biggest insult _EVER._

'He wasn't that important _anyway.'_' The ginger jew thought sourly.

As the two boys left the cafeteria, They walked in silence. Stan finally broke it. "So have you watched Elfen Lied yet?" It felt like hours when Kyle finally replied. "Its bloody."

"Yeah but what do you think of it?"

"Its nice."

"What? Did you even-"

"It's _nice."_ Kyle said in a way that told told Stan to leave it at that. As they continued forward Stan thought 'What bit him this morning? ' Then he knew. Last night, was usually when Cartman challenged Kyle to duel in Soul Calibur V. 'STupid fatass doesn't know how much he's hurting. ..'

Speak of the was walking toward the library in a weird thick black jacket. Whats odd was...he looked less fat then usual. 'He actually looks curv- What the fuck am I thinking? THATS CARTMAN e_e' Stan reaalllyy didn't like that thought at all.

"What's he doing?" The ginger next to him whispered.

"I don't know. Its Cartman. Its probably nothing good."

"Then lets follow him."

"Why-" _bother following_ him?

He didn't get to finish bbecause of the hand gripping his wrist to drag him along . He didnt need an anwser. He now knows how desperate for attention Kyle needed. He didn't want it from anyone. Just the one walking into the library. The question should've been. 'How long have you been _needing _ him?'

Finally when they made it to the library, He pulled Kyle behind a wall of books. Earning him a snarl. Wait..a snarl? _ A snarl? 'What the fuck Kyle? '_ Stan started to worry about his ginger haired ffriend. He looked at Kyle's expression. It had no emotion. At all.

Movement caught Stans attention. He looked above the bookcase and saw some of his classmates. Bebe, Craig, Tweak,Wendy, Kenny, Butters, and Cartman. Suddenly his heart paused and he paled.

They were all dressed as corpse party characters. Even Cartman- Oh god. The brunette took off his jacket. Wearing mayus costume. He was thin and had curves like a girl. '_Has logic jumped out the Window?'_ apparently so. He didn't know whats worse that cCartman looked like a girl or that it made Stan horny.

Suddenly Bebe dressed as Naomi sounded pissed. "Shelly couldn't make !" Stan jumped a bit. Shelly did like corpse park..."Where will we get two more people? " He heard Wendy's voice. Before he could think, once again Kyle dragged him. "We can do it!"

They were all startled. Well expect Kenny. _'Please don't say no..'_ The gginger pleaded quietly. Suddenly he heard Kennys voice. "Hey guys." Kyle saw Cartman was frozen then he slowly moved again and went to stand next to butters. Butters was taller then Cartman. Cartmans new slim look didn't help Kyle at all. He had a bad thought. '_What if butters is dating Cartman? ' _The Jew unintentionally tightened his grip on Stan's wrist.

Stan ssuddenly undid Kyle's grip and rubbed his wrist. Kyle didn't notice his classmates huddled together. They all looked at Bebe. "Its decided. You may join. Kyle I havw the satoshi costume!' Kyle didn't like Bebe the whore. But she liked the Jew.

"Stan. I have the yuuka-"

"_No."  
><em>

Kyle barely heard Stans bitter reply. He couldn't blame him. The one who asked Stan was no one other then whore number 2. Wendy. She dumped him for Gregory. Again. but its whatever.

When it was time to get to the cut out...the only space left was next to Cartman. It sent a not so visible shiver down Kyle's spine.

Cartman was ready for this. '_thank you for showing up stan and kKyle. I thought we weren't going to be able to this.' ' _ The brunette began to say sachiko we beg of you. '_I wonder why they were here. Meh probably not my problem- Hey is Kenny starring at my skirt AGAIN?' _ CCartman sent morishige a warning glance. Kenny smirked. '_The bastard enjoys my discomfort!' _

Suddenly he heard the loud "NOW" from the blonde. He began to pull.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Im sorry but I've lost interest. I might write a portal story or start writing about me and kats tps. Im terribly sorrybut Ii've lost interest. I'll try again next month._**


End file.
